Halfas vs Leviathans
by princessbinas
Summary: When a fight between Vlad and Danny lands them in another world where primordial beings are on the loose, the two must put aside their grudges to get out of the hell they landed themselves in while putting up with another type of hunter. Rated T because of the nature of Supernatural.
1. Portal

Binas: Say hello to one of the first (in my opinion) SPN-DP fanfic that has Vlad in a sort of anti-hero role! I know he was a world class douchebag, but hey, one can be a sort of good guy and still be the sly and suave guy we know! Besides, I would rather team up with someone I did not get along with just to survive than die.

Side Note: DP-Verse ghosts are **_not_** dead people and have never shown weaknesses that SPN-Verse ghosts have. Danny eats salty french fries and potato chips, I'd think we would know if salt would harm him. Plus, we have seen him phase through iron on numerous times throughout the series. So yeah, good luck SPN, you've got something different coming your way.

Summary: When a fight between Vlad and Danny lands them in another world where primordial beings are on the loose, the two must put aside their grudges to get out of the hell they landed themselves in while putting up with another type of hunter.

If this is not updated in at least two months from whenever the last chapter is posted, then feel free to adopt it.

.

.

* * *

Danny's body ached as he felt himself coming back to the waking world. He was certain that he would have some nasty bruises for a bit but that meant nothing at this moment. What mattered was finding out what the fruitloop had done this time while he was out. After the third cloning attempt, Vlad realized that no matter what he tried, he sucked at constructing another hybrid from a single DNA sample. This had led to him giving up. He went back to his first plan but added more forceful tactics to the equation.

Danny turned his head to the side slowly to prevent the pain from getting worse. He saw Vlad lying right next to him in the grass, unconscious in his human form.

' _It must have been some battle if he's knocked out..._ ' Danny mused in his head.

The teenage halfa looked up and saw the cloudy sky darkening to a purple-blue, just like his bruises. From his position, it was framed by a forest canopy. He could make out airplanes flying between the branches from his position, so there was a good chance that the little skirmish he had with Vlad in the Ghost Zone most likely did not land them in the wrong era. However, he had a feeling that there was something off about this area. It made his heart drop with the vibe that could easily be compared to an uncanny valley. He felt as if he was not alone with an unconscious fruitloop.

The sound of rustling trees made Danny look around frantically. Something was there because as far he could tell, there was no wind blowing at all. The ghost boy formed a small ball of ectoplasm, lighting up the area enough so that he could see the bottom branches of the shorter trees.

As he looked around, Vlad finally stirred from his unconscious state. His eyes caught a glimpse of the green light that was emanating from Danny's hand. He sat up and held his head, feeling a small headache come into being. Just as he was about to get up, Danny noticed that he woke up and kicked him in the butt.

"What was that for, Daniel?" Vlad asked with a noticeable amount of annoyance behind his voice.

"For pushing us into a natural portal, you fruitloop!" Danny stated with anger. "We're now lost thanks to you!"

"I clearly remember a certain someone starting a fight in the Ghost Zone in the first place." Vlad retorted with narrowed eyes as he got up to his feet. "If you had not started that skirmish, I am pretty sure neither of us would be lost."

"If I had let you go do your own business, you would have gotten your hands on the Infi-map! Again!"

"Who's to say that I was after that map again?" Vlad countered, "I could have simply looking for rare plants for all you know."

Danny huffed as he crossed his arms, letting the ball of ectoplasm dissipate. He was not in the mood for this. He was stuck in the middle of some forest that was who knew how far away from home with his archenemy. It was pretty irritating as he had nowhere to go exactly due to not knowing where he was.

He turned his head away from Vlad, doing his best to ignore the creepy, older halfa. That was when he saw something that made him do a double take. There was a worn trail and without any hesitation, he darted down it. Trails equaled civilization, right? That meant that he could find a phone and try to call Sam, Tucker, and Jazz for help.

"Daniel, what do you think you're doing?!" Vlad shouted before giving chase after the boy.

Danny did not respond. Instead he kept on running and found himself entering a clearing. He came to a stop and looked around. Beyond the clearing was a large house. Right behind him, Vlad was catching up to him, so with nothing to lose, Danny sprinted towards the house as fast as he could. The moment he reached the door, he knocked loudly on the door. No one answered, but that did not mean the door did not move. It had opened on its own.

Going against his better judgement, Danny darted inside, hoping that he was not intruding. He was not going to add "breaking and entering" onto his list of problems at the moment. His main concern was putting distance between himself and Vlad and getting ahold of someone he could trust.

Once he was three feet beyond the threshold, the door shut and locked itself. Danny had no idea what caused that, but that did not matter as Vlad could easily phase through the door. So the young halfa progressed further into the house to see that it was abandoned, white-shrouds-and-cobwebs-covering-everything abandoned to be exact. It was just creepy needless to say and the cold draft that was flooding the house was not helping at all.

"Great… I'm in some abandoned stock haunted house…" Danny groaned in annoyance.

"DANIEL, GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Danny winced. That was definitely Vlad and he had caught up to him. With no need to be prompted twice, Danny continued forward, hoping to find a front door as soon as possible. Last time he checked, abandoned haunted houses did not have telephones.

"Of all days for a ghost to bust up my phone…" Danny griped to no one in particular, "It had to be the day I get pushed into a portal and wake up in the middle of nowhere with Vlad!"

At that moment, a large man flickered into existence in front of Danny, making him jump a bit. The man was nearly transparent and looked deathly pale. Danny cautiously took a few steps back. However the man never advanced on him. Rather he seemed very concerned despite his intimidating look.

"You shouldn't have come here!" the man said in alarm.

Danny frowned then asked, "Um… Why?"

At that moment, another voice entered the room, "Dexter! No more warning people away!"

With that, Dexter was engulfed in a flash of white light. Danny's mouth gaped as he watched the form of the large man disintegrate before his eyes. As the light faded, Danny could make out that a suited man, who was also a bit transparent, was the one who had entered the scene. And from the fact he had his hand stretched out in the space where the larger man was, it was safe to assume that he was the one who wasted the guy.

"What did you do?!" Danny shouted, flashing a dangerous glare at the suited man.

Instead of saying anything, the man lunged at Danny, his right hand positioned as if it were a blade. Danny quickly ducked out of the way, just for the suited man to phase through the door that was behind him, making the halfa look on in confusion as the man then reentered the room.

"What are you?" Danny asked almost quietly, confused as his ghost sense did not go off.

' _Could he be another hybrid?_ ' Danny thought to himself.

The man did not reply with words, but a creepy slasher smile. He once more ran towards Danny, fist raised in the air. As he was about to deal a blow on the kid, Danny turned intangible, causing the man to go through him. The man gave a confused look at the boy, clearly not expecting that. Danny could not help but find the man's confusion a bit amusing. It was not everyday were a potential hybrid became confused by another.

"So you want to fight, huh?" Danny asked, "Well let's make it quick, I've got a crazed up fruitloop chasing me."

With that, Danny shouted out his battle cry and transformed, stunning the man further. The look pretty much read "what the hell" in its most classic form. Needless to say, Danny saw how confused he was and took advantage of it by throwing an ecto blast at him. The man went flying backwards from the hit.

Just as Danny was about to fire another blast, he felt a gloved hand grab him by the neck. It was Vlad, in his ghost form, looking very, very angry. Danny jabbed Vlad in the crotch with his knee and phased out of his grip.

"Um, I'm a little busy here!" Danny snipped.

"And I think your done, Daniel." Vlad retorted.

Just as Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist, the man returned to the area and lunged at the two. His hands were in front, once more being aimed like blades at his targets' hearts. Danny kicked Vlad backwards while flying himself in the opposite direction, causing the man to once more miss.

"Now you see what I meant by busy?" Danny asked with irritation.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! The guy just randomly came in, said "No more warning people away", and disintegrated some guy just by touching him!"

Vlad quirked an eyebrow, having a hard time believing the younger hybrid. However, this doubt was put to rest when the man said, "I _absorbed_ Dexter. He has been warning my victims away for far too long. Now, you two will meet the same fate."

The man got up and raised a hand, sending two large pieces of furniture at the two halfas. Right on cue, the two turned intangible causing the furniture to go through them, irritating the man.

"Okay… If you are _trying_ to be a fruitloop, this guy has already beaten you to it." Danny snarked while jabbing a thumb at Vlad, who frowned.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Vlad asked with irritation, and grabbed Danny's wrist, "Anyways, time to go before you find something else to insult me about."

With that, Vlad flew up and out of the house with Danny in tow, causing the man to throw a fit. Danny looked back and saw that the man was not following him. It was bizarre. Normally, people that wanted to kill an escapee, they would chase them, not let them get away like that.

"Now, will you let me talk to you for at least two seconds without any childish antics?" Vlad asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "First of all, have you not noticed anything about this place?"

"All I have noticed were trees, and that I am apparently stuck with you." Danny stated, crossing his arms as soon as he got his wrist back.

"I have been to California for numerous business trips before, and I know in that exact spot," Vlad said, jabbing a finger at the forest and house, "There is no forest or house. What is there is one of my subsidiaries!"

"How do you know this is California?" Danny questioned.

"Because right there boy," Vlad replied, now jabbing his finger at a road sign that clearly had a picture of California, "Is a sign stating this is Bodega Bay. A city in California!"

Danny quirked an eyebrow for a second, not sure if he should believe the older halfa. Then it hit him. From the way Vlad was reacting, this was bad and he could instantly see why it was so. He then became angry at the older halfa and blasted him with a small ecto blast.

"And that is for knocking us into an alternate reality by making us fall through said portal!"

"You do realize we have other things to be more concerned about than fighting each other?" Vlad asked rather flatly.

"Yeah, but you still deserved that." Danny stated with an eye roll.

Vlad buried his face into the palm of his right hand. The one time he decided it was best not to put Danny in his place, it was the time were they were on an alternate version of their Earth at each other's throats.

"Do you honestly think that you can survive in this uncanny world on your own, Daniel?" Vlad asked as he removed his hand from his face.

"Dude," Danny began with a highly unamused look on his face, "You better not be thinking about using this to advance whatever crazy scheme you have going on in that loopy head of yours!"

"For once there is no scheme attached." Vlad stated, with his eye twitching. He was a mere few insults away from disregarding the situation to pound Danny into unconsciousness, "We know nothing about this place or what inhabitants there are except from the obvious. For all we know, there could be something that would require us to work together in order to survive. Call it strength in numbers if you will, but please do not label it a crazy scheme."

Danny thought about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Vlad was right. They had no clue what this world had in comparison to their own. If they got separated and ran into something nastier than his future self or Pariah Dark, they would be screwed big time. Worse case scenario would be that they would die if they fought such a force on their own.

With a defeated sigh, Danny replied, "Fine. Truce."

Danny stuck out his hand begrudgingly, to which Vlad firmly grasped. They shook on it, knowing full well that the truce would drop the moment they got back. After they let go, a moment of silence passed by them, only to be broken by the words that came out of Danny's mouth next.

"So what now?" Danny asked.

"We look around and ask questions, of course." Vlad stated, "But subtly, though. No need to come off as too forward. We won't get any good responses that way, now will we?"

"Right," Danny sarcastically said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. Even if there was a truce in place, that did not mean he had to stop being a teenager. "Like how you were _not_ forward with my mom."

"Shut your mouth." Vlad groaned.

.

* * *

Danny (currently in his human form) could not help but glare at Vlad (also in human form). The fruitloop was in the process of using a few invisible duplicates to swindle some people out of a "couple hundred" dollars. Vlad had said it was to "check and see if our currency is the same as theirs", but Danny knew that was a load of bull. Vlad was a greedy man and his ridiculous amount of wealth showed that clearly as day.

After a minute of scamming, the crowd dispersed, highly confused as to what had happened in that short period of time. Vlad absorbed his duplicates and walked over to where Danny was, comparing the "pocket change" he had to the money he practically stole. The look on Vlad's face showed that the two different moneys were identical. This meant whatever amount of money the crazy fruitloop had in his pockets would be good enough to get into some decent hotels, provided that there were any good ones in whatever area they wound up in.

"Are you done scamming everyone yet?" Danny asked with irritation dripping from his voice.

"For the time being, Daniel." Vlad stated as he pocketed the "change". "Now, time to go find us a place to stay for the remainder of the night."

With that, Danny followed Vlad, slouching a bit as a small scowl implanted itself on his visage. He wished that Vlad would stop being so manipulative.

' _I get that he needed to know what the currency looked like,_ ' Danny thought bitterly, ' _But would it have killed him to, I don't know, go to a store and look over someone's shoulder?! Figures he'd find the evil way to do it..._ '

After about half an hour of walking and asking a few people around, they arrived at a motel. Vlad was not pleased with the results they had gotten. He had expected a nice four to five star hotel to be in this reality's version of California but that was not what he got. All that were around here were banged up motels that should have been, or were close to, demolished. Thankfully, there was one semi-decent one that had yet to succumb to the horrors of cockroaches, rotting plaster, paper-thin walls, and obnoxious tenants making unsavory, repulsive noises that did not need to be heard by a child.

Vlad slipped the key that he had gotten from the front desk into the doorknob. Once an audible " _click_ " sounded, Vlad twisted the doorknob and opened up the door. Inside were two beds, both sporting simple bed covers such as comforters and sheets with worn, clean, pillows. The walls had a gaudy combination of green hues covering the rough plaster that could make any artists' eyes bleed. It was worse than the hideous hazmat suit Jack wore twenty-four seven.

Without saying good night, both hybrids crashed on their beds, ready to get some rest for the remainder of the night. They would go ask questions tomorrow. For now, they needed to relax and try to get accustomed to the uncanny world they were now in.

.

* * *

In another room, far from the one that the two hybrids were sleeping in, the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, were discussing what could be described as "the ghostly version of Twilight without the pathetic excuse of romantic bullcrap and more hadoukens."

"Okay, what the hell are we supposed to take from this?" Dean asked, running a hand through his sandy hair, "Last I checked, if it sounds like some smartass kid read some lore just to crap all over it, it is too insane to be real."

Sam frowned, feeling very stumped, "I honestly have no idea. Ghosts that fly and shoot laser beams? I agree, it sounds completely ridiculous but you heard Bobby. According to him, Annie saw the whole thing and as far as we know she was still herself, minus the dead part."

"You know what I think?" Dean asked as held up his bottle of beer before taking a big swing of the alcoholic beverage, "Annie scored herself some ghostly Budweiser and got herself drunk."

Sam rolled his eyes at that comment. His older brother could be such a smartass sometimes. He pulled up some stuff on his laptop, looking for anything that matched the description that Bobby had told him before losing enough energy to lose his manifestation. The closest thing he came across on the internet was a some random little kid's posts on the Ghostfacers' website. It was something alright, but sadly it was far from what Bobby had gotten from Annie.

"Well, as far as I can tell there's nothing that comes close to our bizarro ghost." Sam sighed, "No lore. No sightings. All I am getting are troll posts." Dean gave him a confused look, "Internet trolls: people who post ludicrous messages that are almost always insulting in some way for the kicks and giggles. There is even a percentage of people who consider it an "artform"."

"So basically what happens if you give internet access to our favorite winged douchebag, Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… That's pretty much accurate…" Sam said with a cringe, imagining what Gabriel's troll posts would look like against his will.

"Just what we need!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically. "I still think all of this freak-of-nature ghost stuff is a load of bullcrap. How about we just ignore it, we still have a Dick Roman to pound."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as he continued to search the internet. Dean, having run out of beer, decided to get up and get some more before hitting the hay. He was so not going to go to sleep sober after hearing about little boys who can become ghosts that can throw lasers and fly. It still sounded like a really stupid silver age comic that could rival The Whizzer, which was the king of weird comics. Other than that, Sam had no idea what to actually think other than this was going to be a crazy one if they ever got around to getting to the bottom of it.

' _That or we run into him._ ' Sam thought as he took a sip of his beer.

.

* * *

A couple of hours after the sun began to peek over the horizon line, Danny opened his eyes, thinking everything that happened yesterday was a dream. Once his vision was cleared of the crud that had built up over night, he saw that he was still in the hotel that was in an alternate reality. His facial muscles scrunched up into an annoyed scowl as the thoughts from yesterday came back. He still blamed Vlad for this entire mess and had no intention to indulge him in any possible fantasies that could form from this situation.

With a yawn and the sound of popping joints, Danny climbed out of bed, stretching himself out.

' _Man, that bed was cruddy..._ ' Danny thought.

Danny walked into the small bathroom, locked the door, and took off his clothes. Sparing no time, he turned on the shower and began to wash himself. He occasionally threw cautious glances at the door, expecting Vlad to do something at any moment. Five minutes passed and all that had happened was that Danny finished rinsing the cheap shampoo out of his hair and scrubbing all of the dirt that he was covered in from last night.

As soon as all of the mediocre motel soap was rinsed off, the ghost boy's hand went for the knob and twisted it so that the shower would turn off. He quickly phased the water off himself, letting it splash onto the tiled-ceramic floor of the small shower-cubicle and flow into the drain. He then picked up his clothes, and phased the dirt and grime off them and into the toilet.

As much as he wanted to leave the dirt in the shower as a small prank for Vlad he went against it. First of all, there was the truce they had for the time being. Second, there was a good chance Vlad would get rid of it the moment he noticed it and take it as a reason to start their prank war back up. Danny was sure there were other reasons that he could list off as to why not to leave dirt in the shower, but that did not matter right now. He had already flushed the dirt and grime down the toilet and was now putting his cleaned off clothes on.

As soon as he finished tying his shoes, he walked out of the bathroom and approached the small fridge that was present. He opened it and pulled out one of the water bottles that was present in there and twisted the cap with an audible _snap_ , breaking the seal on it. Ignoring the stale taste, Danny took a big gulp of the plain, clear, colorless liquid, mitigating his parch throat.

By this point, Vlad had already gotten up and began his shower. So, while waiting for pompous business man to make himself decent with the motel's limited grooming supplies, Danny decided to go out the door to the terrace that was shared with every single room on their floor. The teenage halfa leaned on the railing, thinking about his loved ones and how he missed them. A slightly depressed look appeared on his face. He had been gone for almost twelve hours, maybe more or less, now and it had passed by him as if it were an eternity.

' _They are all probably looking for me by now,_ ' Danny thought with a sigh. ' _Half of Amity Park is most likely torn up just from dad searching alone while mom and Jazz trying to do damage control while ghosts run rampant._ ' His thoughts then shifted from his family in general to his best friends, ' _Sam and Tucker are probably trying to use the Boomerang to find me. I am pretty sure it can't locate me if I really am stuck in another reality._ '

Danny's foot found a piece of loose cement and with no hesitation, he kicked it over the ledge onto the concrete below. He just wanted to go home and as far as he could see it, there was no chance of it happening. Neither of the two hybrids had the Infi-map when they fell through that natural portal and the likelihood of running into Wulf was very slim. The chance of finding a natural portal was almost one in infinity with an even lesser number in terms of a portal that would lead them back to where in space and time their home was.

"Why does life hate me so much?" Danny asked no one in particular.

Danny at that moment, kicked yet another small piece of loose cement. This time however, the rock hit a tall, sandy haired guy on the head. The ghost boy cringed as he heard the rock's victim give out a loud "ouch."

"Uhhh… Sorry!" Danny called out awkwardly.

The man who had been hit by the rock looked up then did a double take, "Son of a b***h… Sammy! Come here!"

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion as an even taller man, who he assumed was Sammy, came out of the first story of the motel. The taller man had brown hair and was dressed in the same faded green jacket and blue jeans as the sandy haired man. So, for simplicity, Danny mentally called them Sammy and Sandy.

Sandy began talking with Sammy in a barely audible tone. Danny had no clue what they were talking about, but he had a feeling it probably meant that he was going to be in big trouble judging from their facial expressions. As far as he could tell auditorily, they did not sound very pleased. He even heard that "b***h" word come from Sandy's mouth again. He had no clue what it even meant as he had never heard it before. Was it some sort of "your momma" insult? He had absolutely no clue and was definitely not going to be asking anyone anytime soon.

As the two strangers talked below while Danny just watched in confusion, Vlad stepped out of their motel room and gave a look at Danny, noticing the tenseness in Danny's shoulders.

"If you think I would push you off the ledge, then you have been around your idiot father way too much." Vlad stated. "Now come on."

Danny frowned at Vlad and proceed to follow him down the balcony stairs to who-knows-where. As far as knew,he could be dragging him to some preschooler's hang out just to torment him without breaking their truce and insult his maturity. It was not a pleasant image for Danny, needless to say.

.

* * *

Thankfully for the ghost boy, it was not a preschooler's hang out that Vlad took him to. It was a small diner that was near the motel. The two hybrids entered the diner and took a seat at the bar area. Vlad began ordering breakfast while Danny looked around with a bored expression on his face.

As minutes passed, that boredom contorted into a what-the-heck look as he saw people stumble about, behaving so absent minded that it made the instances where his dad sleep walked look coherent. It was off putting and what made it more so was the fact that people who seemed coherent became just as absent minded as they ate whatever was served to them.

"Uh Vlad, I think we should go…" Danny whispered. "Something isn't right here."

Vlad quirked an eyebrow at the teenager and proceeded to look around the diner. He studied the area and little by little, he began to see what Danny was concerned about. He then looked at the plate of bacon and eggs that was haphazardly served to him by a seemingly drunken waitress with unusual gray eyes that were glazed over.

When no one but Danny was looking, Vlad lit up a finger with ectoplasm and touched the eggs. The moment he did, both halfas recoiled in disgust. Right were Vlad had touched the eggs with ectoplasm was a gushing mess of gray goo that had the sheen of untouched silly putty and the mess making properties of slime.

"I think I'm gonna barf…" Danny muttered as he covered his mouth.

"It appears you were right, Daniel." Vlad mused, narrowing his eyes at the "eggs", "Absolutely disgusting."

Needing no further reasons to be added as why they should to leave, both hybrids exited the diner. Vlad did not even bother leave any form of payment or tip. He was not going to reward such disgusting practices of serving gray slime disguised as food. Danny noticed this and turned around to get a last look at the waitress. The waitress did not seem to care about the fact they left without paying at all. It was just bizarre.

"Vlad, I think we should do something about this." Danny suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, boy!" Vlad scoffed, "We have only been here for a day and you want to play hero _now_? We know nothing about this place nor how people react to ghosts showing up and trying to save their skins. It is best we continue trying to survive until we can get back."

Danny stopped in his tracks and glared at Vlad. Vlad turned around and saw the protest Danny was putting up with him.

"Daniel, come now." Vlad commanded.

"No." Danny said as he crossed his arms and allowed his eyes to glow for a brief second.

"You will listen to me right now," Vlad warned as he bared his teeth, "We may have a truce, but I can easily find alternative ways of getting my point across to you. We are _not_ going to play heroes in this world. We are going to find a way home and go back to our usual routines and that is final."

"In case if you haven't noticed, Vlad, we almost ate whatever that gray slime was! I'm pretty sure if we did eat that stuff, we would have wound up like those people in the diner or worse!" Danny pointed out, "We need to check this out. If we don't, who knows when we'll run into that mystery gunk again! Heck, we don't even know if we will recognize it in time if we do!" Danny then smirked, "Besides, do you really want to become, oh what was it, I know, "stupider" than my dad?"

Vlad's left eye twitched at the boy, "Well, it seems you are still capable of using our predicament to your advantage despite the time you have spent with your father. But if this ends badly for either of us, I will personally make you regret every decision you have made with your powers."

Danny rolled his eyes. He already knew what Vlad was going to try to do from that threat. To the younger halfa, Vlad had become very predictable in terms of crazy schemes. He knew that Vlad would try to make him feel regret by killing Jack. He would point out the fact Jack had beaten Vlad up before, but did not want to further aggravate Vlad.

.

* * *

The Winchesters sat in the impala, parked in front of the local diner, listening in on the conversation that was going on a few feet away from them with the windows cracked open enough for optimum eavesdropping.

As they listened to what was clearly an argument, they found themselves answering one or two questions and raising a crap load of others. Dean could not help but mourn the loss of his diner food. His heart pouted because it all meant no more diners until the Leviathan mess was cleaned up. However, what really perked their interests was the fact the two had just ran into the dumbing snot that the Leviathans had been injecting into the Biggerson's Turducken sandwiches and instantly knew it was bad. And they had no idea what those primordial abominations were planning nor even knew of them from what their argument sounded like.

"Okay, I will say it again, the whole ghost theory is absolute crap!" Dean whispered as the newly named (to them) Vlad and Daniel left the diner parking lot, "Ghosts don't go to diners and order freakin' bacon and eggs with a side of hashbrowns! Hell, most monsters don't do that! They go and eat whoever comes _out_ of the diner! Besides, aren't ghosts supposed to be, I don't know, bound to something and _dead_?!"

"I get it, Dean," Sam sighed, "But that was the only one that even came close to the kid's description. We might be just be dealing with a new breed of monster."

"You know what I am gonna call it?" Dean asked with an annoyed smirk, "Bullcrap."

Sam shot a small glare at his older brother, "Dude, we are not naming an entire species Bullcrap!"

"Well what do you want me to call them? Ghostcrap?" Dean retorted.

"Just find a better name for the species…" Sam sighed as he face palmed. "I don't want to get calls from new hunters to check out literal piles of bull crap."

"Okay, how does the name Slimer sound?" Dean asked.

"A lot better." Sam sort of approved.

"Good, now that's out of the way, how do you think we should handle it?" Dean asked, "After the whole Amazon chick mess, I am not sure if I can even handle a Slimer kid without being beaten to death."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, surprised by what Dean just admitted, but none of the less didn't question it. That was something that could be discussed later when they did not have a bizarre case of a ghost-like monster that could fire energy blasts and fly.

"I say we should talk to him first." Sam suggested.

"What is with you and talking to monsters?" Dean asked, "Remember how Gabriel thought that helping us equaled sticking us in TV land?"

"Of course I remember that," Sam stated, "It was the second most painful thing we have ever experienced outside of that alternate universe. However, this kid does seem like he really wants to help."

"Are sure it arguing with that Vlad guy was not just a ruse?" Dean questioned.

"If it was Dean, he would have noticed us." Sam flatly pointed out, "The entire time, his back was turned away from the car. Besides, we've never met or seen any of his kind before. There is a good chance he might cooperate more than Crowley ever could."

Dean sighed, "Fine. We'll ask the monster kiddy if it wants to help us. But if that Slimer does anything I don't like, it's ass will be grass."

With that, Dean started up the Impala and slowly drove out of the parking lot. Their destination was not a set location but rather following Daniel and Vlad.


	2. Gooey Distrust

Binas: Be aware that there are TV-Y7 jokes laced in this chapter. I am sure you will enjoy them.

.

.

 _Later that night..._

Danny, in ghost form, could not help but feel the chill that someone gets when someone else was following them despite no one being around. He chalked it up to this world being uncanny in comparison to his own and had ghost-esque creatures that did not set off his ghost sense but did leave a distinct cold spot like in the cheesy horror movies he watched to mock them. He was not going to let Moldy Potatoes have all the fun to itself when it came to mocking bad movies.

Back on point, Danny could not shake the feeling that had come over him. It was as if someone took the feeling of being followed, glued it to the Boomerang, and threw the stupidly named invention as he ran away from it. The Boomerang addition to the analogy would have been too much, but with the other factors involved in the situation; it was justified. It hurt his head to think that there were alternate dimensions nearly identical to his own.

Then there was the fact Vlad was not helping at all. Rather he tried avoiding everything he thought was heroic, and pretty much left it up to Danny to do the work.

' _Typical Vlad..._ ' Danny thought bitterly.

He would definitely give Vlad a beating for this. The only thing Vlad had done since they arrived here was compare currencies and get a motel room. While both were important, neither helped solve the case of the gray goop that masqueraded as food.

' _Even school cafeteria food can disguise itself better!_ ' Danny mentally insulted the disgusting gray substance. ' _And that stuff is barely edible! Well, at least it doesn't make people morons._ '

Danny flew into the kitchen area of the diner and looked around. So far, it was an ordinary kitchen looking like it was haphazardly cleaned enough just to keep out roaches. However, judging by the mouse traps, he could gather they probably knew that their cleaning skills could not keep out rodents. And then there was the mutilated possum under the oven. Danny cringed in horror and disgust at the sight and held his nose, getting a full whiff of dead possum. This, in turn, caused his eyes to water as if he were being forced to peel millions of onions.

"Gah!" Danny gagged and used an ecto-blast to incinerate the dead rodent, leaving behind the slightly better smelling scent of burnt tiles and ectoplasm. "Okay, that's just gross! How these people are still in business, I have no idea."

Danny slowly drifted away from the oven, wanting to distance himself from the horror he had found and destroyed. He then turned around and saw the freezer. He opened it and peered inside. It was full of pre-made breakfast foods such as eggs, waffles, and bacon. He carefully picked up one of the bacon strips with his index finger and thumb and held it away from his body. Within barely a second, it turned into the same gray goo that Vlad's eggs were made of as Danny channeled some ectoplasm through it. He quickly turned his hand intangible, allowing the "bacon," and any of the goo that might have gotten on him, to fall onto the floor with a sickening _slop_. Not wanting to touch anymore of the so called "food," he assumed that all of the stuff in the freezer was made of the gray, slimy substance.

The sound of a truck engine began to grace Danny's ears, making him gasp. Not wanting to be caught, he promptly turned invisible and floated all the way up to the ceiling. He kept his breathing as quiet as possible as the engine turned off and the sounds of slamming truck doors echoed through the building. The doorknob to the back of the building jiggled as a key was slipped in, becoming unlocked in the process. The door opened to reveal two men in their mid-twenties carrying crates that held labels such as "eggs" and "bacon."

The man carrying the crate of "eggs" looked around and frowned as he sniffed the air. Danny began to perspirate, getting the sensation of ice being poured down his neck.

The man set down his crate and said, "Chris, looks like we are getting a free meal."

The second man, Chris, licked his lips with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he set down his crate of "bacon," and he said, "I smell it too, Tom."

At that moment, both men did something that could be considered the most disturbing, revolting, horrifying thing Danny had ever seen. The men's heads shifted into these gigantic mouths with forked tongues and razor sharp teeth that could cut you from just looking at them for about thirty seconds. During that time, Danny screamed, returning to the visible spectrum due to the intense fear kicking out most of his concentration. He was ever thankful for choosing to be up against the ceiling rather than hovering a foot off the ground.

Chris gave a sadistic smirk, sending shivers down Danny's spine, "Well look what we have here. Another one of Eve's bastard children. I didn't think she had made any more monsters during her brief freedom."

Danny, despite all fear that was running rampant in his mind, found himself confused at what Chris was saying. Tom found great enjoyment in seeing Danny squirm with discomfort. He had no idea who this Eve person was but was pretty sure she was bad news if the term "monster" held any weight in Chris's context.

"Look at him. He's ready to piss himself!" Tom laughed with disturbing amount of gusto, "I like my food with a bit of tanginess to it!"

' _Ewwww..._ ' Danny thought. Even though he had never heard the word "piss" before, he could gather what Tom had meant thanks to the similar sounding phrase "ready to pee himself."

"Just what are you… Things?!" Danny asked, trying really hard to hold back the bile that was seeping up into his mouth. "Are you the ones behind the gray slime?!"

"What is the point of knowing anything when you know where you'll end up?" Chris asked as he rubbed his stomach.

Chris jumped up to where Danny was and grabbed him. Danny fell to the floor with Chris on top of him, bringing the return of that giant, horrific mouth. Not wasting a single second, Danny phased out of Chris's clutches and flew to the other side of the kitchen. He lit up his hands with ectoplasm and fired them at the creepy, disgusting cannibalistic duo. The two men were caught off guard by the blasts. However, out of what could be assumed to be cockiness, the two did not move and took the full brunt of the ectoplasmic blasts. Much to Danny's shock, the two men stood with giant, gaping peepholes through their torsos. To add onto the existing gross factor, black ooze dripped from within the holes as they visibly reformed in sickening detail.

Tom and Chris lunged at Danny with frightening speed. Without any warning, the two slammed into a green ectoplasmic barrier that surrounded Danny. Danny breathed heavily, backing away from the beasts that threw themselves at the dome he created.

"What a wimp!" Tom taunted as he gnawed on the shield, trying to eat it to no avail.

"I wonder if he will taste like chicken." Chris added on.

Danny racked his brain for options. He knew he could not keep the shield up forever, and these cannibals showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon. He did not want to risk his Ghostly Wail failing if they were just going to regenerate. In fact, he was not even sure if ectoplasmic sound waves could do anything to harm them. Overshadowing was also out since he did not want to know what it felt like to possess whatever Chris and Tom were. He also was very certain that he did not need to know what people tasted like. It was something that was so gross and wrong on so many levels that it made Vlad look sane.

"Come out of there little boy. It will be all over before you know it." Chris sang.

"Don't give us the cold shoulder!" Tom mocked-whine.

Those words sparked an idea in Danny's head. It was a long shot and a bit risky, but it would definitely not leave him drained to the point of hardly being able to defend himself like the Ghostly Wail would. Right that instant, he closed his eyes and began focusing on the cold energy that his ectoplasm produced, concentrating on building it up. The end goal was to do what he did when he first learned to control his ice powers but on a slightly more powerful, controlled scale.

Danny gave a small smirk and replied, "Say, do you like frosties with your meals?"

The two men blinked a bit in confusion as the barrier fell, causing them to fall onto the floor. Before they could get up, Danny unleashed the cold energy he had built up, freezing Chris and Tom and the surrounding area in super thick layers of ice. Danny hoovered over the frozen cannibals, spotting the unamused looks on their faces.

"You know what they say," Danny began with a small, childish chuckle, "If you make faces like that, your face will freeze that way."

He heard a small groan come from Chris's icecube. Danny knew that joke was awful, but he just could not help himself. Besides, any joke was worth making as long as it did not involve mucus. Even he had standards when it came to terrible jokes and puns, and he drew the line at mucus for reasons he would rather not think about.

Once more the doorknob jiggled. Danny quickly got into a defensive stance, not planning on being taken by surprise again. As soon as the door opened, Danny got a face full of borax based cleaner. Danny gagged and sputtered a bit, trying to rid his mouth of the few droplets of the basic substance.

"Gross!" Danny cried out, "What was that for?"

Danny looked up and gasped a bit. Right in front of him, aside from the dripping nozzle, were Sandy and Sammy, the same guys from the motel. Danny gave a meek look as he turned intangible, letting the cleaner fall to the floor with a _splash_.

"Um… Hi?" Danny asked awkwardly, "Please tell me you don't want to eat me…"

Sandy rose an eyebrow while Sammy looked a bit surprised.

"What makes you think that we're gonna eat you?" Sandy asked.

Danny simply pointed at the frozen cannibals, "They tried to. Apparently the one called Tom likes his meal covered in what I think is pee, though he used some other word."

"Okay, that is just nasty." Sandy stated, ignoring Danny's lack of understanding of the word piss.

Sandy approached the iced cannibals, and with no warning, he pulled out a machete and stabbed a hole right where Chris's neck was. Once there was black ooze coming out, Sandy quickly sprayed the cleaner into the hole, causing Chris a world of pain. From there, he gave a good hacking at the ice, decapitating Chris.

"Catch, Sam!" Sandy called out and tossed Chris's head to Sammy.

Sammy opened up a small, empty duffle bag and caught Chris's head inside it and quickly zipped it up. As he tossed it to the side, Sandy repeated the same process with Tom. Once both cannibals' heads were in their own duffle bag, Danny decided to speak up.

"Um, what were those things?" Danny asked, rather horrified and disgusted by Sam and Sandy's method of dealing with Tom and Chris. "Are they the ones behind the stuff that makes cafeteria food look somewhat edible?"

"Those were leviathans, and yeah they are." Sam said with a grimace.

Sandy by this point had stuffed the decapitated bodies of Chris and Tom into different body bags and completely sealed them shut.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and that is my older brother Dean over there," Sam said pointing out his brother before extending his hand out with a bit of caution. "We, uh, hunt monsters like the Leviathans."

Danny took Sam's hand and shook it firmly, "Danny Phantom. Self-deputized hero."

Dean perked up with a "really" look on his face as he heard that. In fact, he looked like if someone just said something that was painfully corny and ridiculously awful like the word "penultimate." Needless to say, Sam was trying really hard not to facepalm at the last name he was given.

At that moment, another figure entered the kitchen via the wall. Sam and Dean immediately raised their weapons, ready to pound the intruder to death. Danny glared at the figure, knowing exactly who he was and sarcastically stated, "Oh so _now_ you come and check on me, Vlad! And that just makes me _want_ to be your son even more. Not!"

"And it seems I have misjudged your capabilities of investigating discreetly." Vlad replied, sending narrowed pure red eyes at the ghost boy, not taking the sarcasm lightly.

Dean lunged forward and swung his machete at Vlad. Instead of getting some form of kill strike, he barely nicked Vlad with it and got tripped due to Vlad maneuvering around him with a haughty flare. Dean looked at his machete and saw a tiny drop of a slimy substance that was neon green and gave off a soft, ethereal light.

"How foolish." Vlad stated and charged up pink ectoplasm in the palm of his hand.

Before he could fire it or Sam could react, Danny rammed into Vlad, infuriating the older hybrid. Danny kept Vlad pinned to a nearby wall, preventing him from threatening the Winchester brothers any further.

"What do you think you're doing, Daniel?!"

"Defending the only two people who know what's going on here, you crazy fruitloop!"

Vlad gave a look at Danny while Sam and Dean gave surprised expressions. The brothers had rarely encountered a monster that actively defended them without being given any solid reason to do so, even after admitting they were hunters. It was very strange for them indeed.

"How do you know that they did not cause anything?" Vlad asked, challenging Danny's stance.

"One, they did not attack me," Danny pointed out. "Two, what's left of the ones who did are in the body bags over there."

Vlad frowned a bit and flew over to the body bags. He reached down to open it and see if there was any funny business going on. What happened instead was Dean giving him a death glare as he used his machete to separate him from the body bag.

"I would not do that if I were you." Dean said.

"And why not?" Vlad asked, getting annoyed with the increasing frustration of the situation.

"Do you want to become leviathan chow?"

Vlad gave Danny a confused, yet highly annoyed glare. Before Danny could attempt to explain anything, Sam stepped forward and did just that, but it was more of a _Sparknotes_ kind of style rather than all of the details, but making sure to mention the borax. Dean gave his younger brother a look filled with apprehension in response to Sam's idea of explaining anything to the older "slimer" which he called the halfa mentally.

Without saying a word, Vlad drifted away from the body bags, maintaining the glare he had given Danny. Only this time it was aimed at the Winchesters. He was not keen on the idea of cannibalistic monsters and a part of him was willing to chalk it up to teenage rebellion; however, there was enough evidence to keep that side of him quiet. The black goo that was splattered everywhere, the melting shards of ice, and the mess of the kitchen appliances and "food" items told the story of the battle he missed.

He reluctantly took the word from Danny and the Winchesters, hating the idea of possibly having to work with heroes just to survive more than he wanted to. He only made a truce with Danny to put all animosity on hiatus until they could get back to Amity Park in their own world, not out of the kindness in his cold, dark, hardened heart. He refused to play the role of a superhero. He wanted no part in the obvious construction towards working with the Winchesters until a way home became available to them. He just wanted to go home and try to woo the eye catcher named Maddie and force Danny into joining him.

Danny, on the other hand, also knew the two halfas were stranded in the uncanny semi-reflection of their own world. For how long they would be stranded was unknown, and he knew that the longer they stayed, the higher chances they would face this world's dangers. As of the moment, they only faced a speck of what this world had to offer in the supernatural department, and that speck was not small by any chance. It was big. It was threatening. It was gross. It was just evil, far more so than what Vlad's usual scheme consisted of. To turn the human race into food just sickened the poor boy. He could clearly see why Sam Manson objected to the idea of eating anything with a face. As much as he would like to join his Sam in Camp Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, he knew he still needed the nutrients that could only be found in meat due to his part time superhero gig. Essentially he found himself stuck in a tough spot.

So in the end, Danny broke the silence, much to Vlad's annoyance, and said, "You can count me in."

Vlad bared his fangs at Danny, urging him to take those words back. Unfortunately for him, Danny did not take those words back at all. Instead he shook on it.

"Daniel!" Vlad seethed, "We. Are. Not. Going. To. Play. _HEROES_!"

"You know what, Vlad." Danny said, glaring at the ticked off older hybrid. "I don't care what you think. I am doing this because it's right. If you don't want to help, then fine! Go off and look for a way home without me! Leave me here for all I care! As much as I don't like the idea of that considering what you think of my dad, people are actually dying here because of these gross leviathan things! You can't stop me from doing what I can to help!"

Vlad widened his eyes as the words were rammed into him. He had not expected that outburst. He was anticipating Danny to give up and realize for once he was in over his head with the revelation of the leviathans, but no, Danny stood up to him and still refused to see his reasoning. To say it was irritating would be an understatement. The feelings that coursed through Vlad were much darker and much more intense.

Due to the truce he had initiated yesterday and now regretting making it in the first place, he could not beat some sense into the boy. At the same time, he knew better than to leave the boy by himself in such a situation. Granted, he fled from Vortex, leaving Danny alone in the process, but he knew Danny would somehow triumph over the moronic weather ghost. These leviathan creatures, on the other hand, he just could not see Danny beating them like how he could beat up ghosts. They could regenerate; only Borax could harm them long enough to decapitate and hide the body and head away from each other. They ate human beings very regularly, and he was sure he was missing a few key points. They were described as "primordial douchebags" (whatever that meant, Vlad certainly did not know) by Dean and were one of the most powerful creations to walk this world's earth. Needless to say, if he wanted to ensure his own survival, he would have to suck up his pride and "play hero" as he called it.

"Fine, you win again, Daniel." Vlad growled as he balled up his fists. "But never speak of this again!"

Danny blinked a bit, shocked that Vlad had made the decision to stay. He was certain that he would fly off, but no, he chose to stay. He knew Vlad was not staying out of the kindness in his heart; that was a given, instead; it told Danny how Vlad perceived the gravity of the leviathan situation. He saw it as something bigger than the both of them, which rarely ever happened. In fact, it was unheard of outside of the Pariah Dark incident, and even then Vlad was _still_ on his high horse; he still thought he was superior.

"Hey!" Dean's gruff voice sounded, grabbing the halfas' attention with ease, "If you two slimers are done, can we get a move on?"

Vlad paid no heed to the nickname, as it was not worth his attention. He had enough jokes for one day. Danny gave Dean a weird look, wondering why he decided to call him a "slimer." It made absolutely no sense. Dean saw this look in the younger hybrid's face then muttered something that sounded like he had encountered other beings who did not get pop-culture humor before.

' _Right, different world, different reference jokes._ ' Danny mentally smacked himself.

.

 _Midnight: At the Motel…_

It had been a long car ride back to the motel. While Sam and Dean knew the two hybrids could fly, they obviously had very little trust in them to not let them leave their sight. Sure, they let them in on "ganking the primordial douchebags" as Dean called it, but they held high caution thanks to Vlad's stunt in the diner kitchen. Danny had a feeling it was going to take a lot of effort for him to gain their trust. He left Vlad out of that one due to the little fact that he always back-stabbed someone or left them for dead.

Dean chucked his hunting gear into a corner of the motel room that he shared with his younger brother. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes, but he fought it. He wanted to clean any leviathan gunk off of himself and eat his dumbing snot-free bacon cheeseburger and down some alcohol.

In Sam's case, he decided to use this time for information gathering. He grabbed the journal that his dad, John Winchester, had left behind and opened it to a blank page. He then took out a pen and sat in front of the two floating hybrids.

"So, um…" Sam began, "Since we never seen any of your kind before, is it okay that you give us some basic information?" Cue a frown from Vlad and a flat "what" look from Danny, "I mean, since we are working together, it is best if we know who we are working with during this leviathan case."

"How do we know you won't give away what we tell you _if_ we do?" Vlad asked, stressing his disapproval with the idea.

"Well, there's one thing we can agree on for once." Danny muttered under his breath, shuddering at the thought of actually agreeing with his archenemy.

"Trust me when I say that the only ones who will know are other hunters." Sam stated, "And that is only to make sure none of them harm you two unless a reason is given." Sam shot a look at Vlad, clearly getting this point across.

"What about crazy government officials?" Danny asked, thinking of the bizarre chance that a version of the Guys in White existed here.

"Just how stupid are you?" Dean spoke up, taking a gulp of beer as he sat down next to his brother, "We'd be locked up in a nuthouse quicker than you can say "Casper the Friendly Ghost" if we did that."

Danny glared daggers at the older Winchester. Sure, he did not know what Dean was referring to, but he had a good idea he made it out of spite with a hint of jerkish behavior. The only relief he got from Dean's crass statement was that there were no Guys in White to worry about. Just the leviathans and uninformed hunters.

He then released a small sigh. He was not ready to discuss anything related to the secret he shared with Vlad with these guys. He had only just met them, but they had a point. A dangerous point at that. Leviathans were nasty creatures, and they scared Danny witless for the most part. They were more gruesome than his alternate future self could hope to be and that said a lot as he was the definition of "being an evil jerk." And from what he had already seen, leviathans were not meant to be taken lightly with some casual witty banter and a side of punching. They were absolutely dangerous and disgusting.

"First of all, I have no idea why you two keep on calling us 'slimers,'" Danny began, eliciting a "shut up" look from Vlad, "But Vlad and I are half ghosts."

Not even five seconds after those words left Danny's mouth, Dean let out an annoyed groan.

"Damn it." Dean cursed as he buried his face in his free hand before looking up at Danny, "Just who the hell are you trying to fool?"

"What?" Danny asked, highly confused by Dean's outburst of annoyance.

"First of all, I have ganked plenty of ghosts before, and let me tell you," Dean continued, "You two don't fit the bill. Hell, Swayze is more ghostly than you two! Second, you two can't be half dead! That makes no sense period, and I am sure as hell Death would _never_ let anything like that happen! And I see that look on your face, Sam. If you mention that damn cat again, I swear I will go bat-shit crazy."

"Who said anything about us being dead?" Danny asked, "I still breath! I have a pulse! Heck, I still bleed! I have no clue what kind of ghosts you deal with here, but where we're from, Vlad and I are considered ghosts despite having a human half."

By this point, Vlad left the room and went into the bathroom. He was done with this stupidity. From where this was going, it was likely that this would end with the both of them being hunted by the inhabitants here until they found a way back home.

"Where you're from?" Sam asked, caught off guard a bit before facing his brother, "Dean, I don't think they are making any of this up."

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked, irritation leaking through his voice like venom. "This is not the first time a monster tried tricking us."

"Remember that bizarro world we went to?" Sam asked, causing Dean to add a cringe to his annoyed features.

"Yes I do, and what does that have to do with this?"

"What if they are from an alternate world?" Sam asked, "It's possible and would make a lot of sense. It would explain why we have never seen their kind until now. Different worlds have different rules. Maybe in their world, ghosts aren't souls of dead people but their equivalent of, say, a shapeshifter. Still alive but not human and allowing for procreation with humans."

"Uh, eeewwwww!" Danny immaturely blurted out, gaining weird looks from Sam and Dean.

"So wait, neither of your parents were the ghost?" Sam asked, sounding very surprised by that revelation.

"No way!" Danny stated, cringing at that lovely image, "Both of us weren't born this way. We were in lab accidents."

"Okay, definitely not like Slimer." Dean muttered loudly as he threw his hands up before quickly bring them down, slapping the bed he was sitting on, "These two could pass for characters in freakin' Spider Man!"

Danny had no words to use in retaliation of Dean's stinky attitude. He found no amusement in the grown man's somewhat childish muttering. It had the feeling akin to being forced into happiness by a weird contraption that could only be removed if you got ahold of a hammer. Danny then retracted that comparison. He realized that description was a little too extreme so, he settled with feeling annoyed.

"Well sorry if I am not Crash Nebula." Danny snarled back, earning a scrunched up, confused face from Dean.

After a second, Dean realized something and said with irritation lacing his voice, "Of course. Different pop culture references. Nice to know you likely don't have Busty Asian Beauties."

Sam instantly shot his older brother a look and whispered, "Dude! He's a freaking kid!"

Dean rolled his eyes, not giving a crap about Danny's age and said, "Shut your cake hole, kids his age already know that fun stuff. Hell, I've been reading some good ol' porn since I was eight."

Sam's left eye twitched at his older brother. While under normal circumstances, he could tolerate Dean's obsession with porn. Right now, there was a kid who did not even know what the word "piss" was in their vicinity. It was likely the kid was still very innocent.

"What the heck is porn?" Danny asked.

Dean looked like he was a deer in a pair of ultra bright headlights. Those were the words he had never heard strung together in a single sentence. A sentence that sounded legitimately innocent. Freaking _innocent_. The look on Sam's face told Dean that what he had just said was definitely something he should have not brought up at all.

"Uh, you really don't want to know." Sam cut in before Dean could dig himself into a deeper hole. "Trust me, it is something that causes my brother to forget what reality is sometimes."

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "I can distinguish porn from reality!"

"Dean, you can only do that _half_ the time." Sam stated as flat as a worn out tire. "And that's when you are sober." Sam then paused for a second and sighed. "Let's just get back to what we were trying to do before we got off track."

"Alright, fine." Dean snarked and then looked at Danny. "Any weaknesses that we can use on you and your pal incase if either of you get out of line?"

Sam's face landed in the palm of his hand. The amount of tact within that coarse question was such a bare minimum that it was awe inspiring for any of their usual monsters of the week to bare witness to if they were present.

"Dude!" Danny exclaimed. "I said I was going to help you guys! Not maim you or whatever you typically call death threats!"

"Hunting for Dumbasses 101: Don't ever trust anything that ain't human unless you wanna die."

Danny gave a pointed glare at Dean and stated, "What part of 'half human' don't you understand?"

"Oh I understand." Dean glared back. "I just have a hard time believing it. Give me some proof or I will refuse to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth."

Danny groaned and summoned the white transformation rings around his waist. They split and traversed his body, leaving his human body in place of his ghostly body. He then landed on the ground with a solid _thud_.

"Still not buying it." Dean stated flatly.

"Aw come on!" Danny shouted as he balled his fists up. "What does it take for me to prove myself?!"

"Want to prove yourself?" Dean asked with venom in his voice and handed Danny a knife made of pure iron and silver spoon. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with these things?" Danny asked, gripping the silverware with confusion.

"Well the silver typically causes reactions with most monsters capable of transformation. The knife, you have to… um… cut yourself." Sam said.

Danny gave an appalled look at the brothers, "What?!"

Dean took the knife and ran the blade down the palm of his own hand, showing a small stream of red blood to the boy, "If you don't have red blood, you ain't human."

Dean gave the knife back to Danny. Danny took it slowly, feeling uneasy bubble deep inside himself again. He looked away and shut his eyes tightly. He was scared of what would come out as he had not really nicked himself in human form after the accident. The most he got were bruises.

Slowly, he poked the blade into the palm of his hand, hissing at the pain that anyone would get from slicing their hand with a sharp object. He quickly jerked the knife away from his hand and dropped it on the floor. He kept his eyes shut as his knees shook like timid leaves in the wind.

He then felt a piece of fabric wrap around his wound, making him open his eyes and look. He saw Sam wrapping a gauze around the cut. Coming through the gauze was red blood. Danny sighed in relief, so glad that he would be safe during basic doctor's exams.

"I think I am going to get a six pack…" Dean muttered and went to the mini fridge, pulled out a blue box simply labeled "Budweiser," plopped onto the closest bed, and began downing one of the cans.

Danny looked at the cans, wondering what the mysterious drink was. He considered asking, but with the outcome of his other questions, he did not. He had a feeling that it probably was not something he should be getting himself into.

By this point, Vlad had left the bathroom, still in his ghost form, wearing the most unamused expression that Danny had ever seen on the older hybrid. From the mere contortion of Vlad's eyebrows and the contempt frown on his visage, it was safe to assume that he heard everything.

"Uh, we were just doing a trust exercise?" Danny sort of asked with a sheepish smile.

Vlad said nothing, but rather kept the contempt air around him flaring out. Without any warning, he reverted to his human form, grabbed Danny by the wrist and dragged him out of the motel room to back to their own.

' _What is with you, Daniel?_ ' Vlad thought.


End file.
